Agrabah Adventures
by Pricat
Summary: a story revolving around Aladdin and Jasmine along with Dahlia and Genie's kids with their adventures and antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So this stimmed from talking to one of my best friends who saw Aladdin the other day, but imagining what an new Aladdin animated show for Aladdin would be like for Disney Channel so hope you enjoy **

**This story revolves around Aladdin and Jasmine's kids, Jasiri and Kassim along with Dahlia and Genie's kids Lian and Omar having adventures along with their family but in this first chapter, Kassim is looking for adventure like using Carpet much to Aladdin and Jasmine's worry.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Kassim, our parents might worry, including Uncle Genie!" a young female voice said.

"Relax plus our cousins have magic, so we can get out of trouble, if they find out." Kassim replied to his sister, Jasiri.

It was early morning in the kingdom of Agrabah but in their palace home, Aladdin and Jasmine's kids Jasiri and Kassim were already up while their parents were sleeping and Kassim had gotten the idea to fly on Carpet, much to his sister's uncertainty knowing her brother was going to get them in trouble hoping that their parents did not see what they were doing making Lian and Omar curious, about what was going on.

"Kassim wants to ride on Carpet without asking, plus our parents are still sleeping." Jasiri said to her cousins, making them curious and nervous, knowing Kassim was always doing crazy things which worried their aunt and uncle, along with Dahlia and Genie who were Lian and Omar's parents that livedin tn the palace after returning to Agrabah in such a long whike.

"What's going on out here, you guys aren't riding Rajah right?" they heard a voice ask, as it was Jasmine.

"Kassim was trying to ride Carpet, mommy, or get our cousins to help, you know?" Jasiri said.

"Kassim you know how dad and I worry about your safety along with your sacetylene, but let's go eat breakfast." Jasmine said to her son, as Jadiri along with Kassim, Lian and Omar were following the female sultan to the dining room, where the servants were setting the table, seeing Aladdin, Dahlia and Genie join them making Aladdin wonder why Kassim was annoyed, hearing Jasmine explain making him impressed.

"The grown-ups get to have all the fun, or have magic." Kassim muttered making Jasiri roll her eyes at her brother.

"Kassim just relax, and eat alright?" Aladdin said to his son, seeing Genie agree with his best friend, because like Aladdin and Jasmine, he and Dahlia were protective of their kids because what nobody in Agrabah or the world knew was that Lian and Omar were half genie and human, so were teaching them to use their magic which only Aladdin and Jasmine along with Jasiri and Kassim knew about, the first day their cousins came to the palace.

Plus Jasiri and Kassim were starting school in a few days, because Aladdin and Jasmine wanted their kids to mix with other kids in the kingdom which Genie thought agood idea knowing they would have fun.

Plus Jasiri was feeding her pet tiger cub, which was related to Rajah, making Jasmine grin. at her daughter, knowing probably one day, Jasiri might be sultan which annoyed Kassim when Jasmine said that, so after breakfast, he was going to look for adventure, along with Lian and Omar playing with toy swords, imitating what he saw the guards do making Jasiri sigh, seeing Carpet hug her.

"Thanks Carpet, sorry about what Kassim tried to do trying to ride on you." she said seeing Omar get an idea, beckoning their tasseled friend over, making Kassim excited getting onto Carpet taking off, just as Aladdin walked in to talk to Kassim.

"Yeah, this is awesome, but you know our parents are going to worry, Kassim." Omar pointed out to Kassim until hearing kids and others in the marketplace needing help, so Lian and Omar were telling Carpet to land, making Kassim excited knowing they were going to use their magic to help those people.

"Won't your folks, especially your dad worry, that you're using your powers?" Kassim asked.

"Your parents don't know that we're joyriding on Carpet?" Omar replied.

"Alright, you have a point, since everybody looks happy." Kassim said to them.

Suddenly they saw Hakim along with the guards making the kids sigh, especially Kassim guessing his parents had sent them, to look for them and return them to the palace, before anything had happened which was annoying, following them, along with Lian, Omar and Carpet.

When they got back to the palace, they saw Aladdin and Jasmine there, making Kassim gulp, knowing he was in trouble making Lian and Omar hope he was not in too much trouble going to get cleaned up, since it was nearly time for dinner seeing Jasiri wonder, if her brother was alright.

"Your parents are yelling at him, all we did was go for a carpet ride." Lian said to her.

* * *

Jasmine was relieved that Kassim, Lian and Omar were alright, but had sent Kassim to his room just as they were having dine'er, despite hearing Lian and Omar describing all the stuff they had done like Carpet doing stunts, only they had maybe granted a few wishes hoping Genie would not get too mad, because he knew people would only want to be around them, because of their powers, to grant their wishes.

"What were you two and Kassim even doing, using Carpet?" Dahlia askedLian and Omar at the table, along with Genie, Aladdin and Jasmine making both kids exchange a look before answering.

"We were having fun and exploring the marketplace, you know?" Lian said making Genie guess, they had been using their powers, knowing they could not help it, not understanding being half genie was amazing, only they had to be careful.

"You're not starving Kassim, right?" Genie asked Jasmine, seeing her shake her head.

"We'll get the servants to bring him food in a little while." she replied to him.

That relieved Jasiri, Lian and Omar, because they had been worried about their friend, getting why Aladdin and Jasmine had been worried about what had happened earlier, seeing the kids leave after dinner was finished, going to play for a while before bed or bedtime stories, so while Aladdin and Genie were doing something, Jasmine was going to bring Kassim food.

She saw that he was in a calmer mood, which was a good thing, hearing him say he was sorry he had upset them, when he had been having fun, which she got explaining to him.

"Yeah but you and daddy are awesome, even in the stories you tell." Kassim said to her.


	2. Up All Night

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those that have favourited the story so far.**

**In this chapter, an explorer visits the palace which intrests Kassim and the other kids so they try to stay up, which might not be a good idea.**

* * *

"You want to do what, Kassim?" Jasiri asked her brother, because it was later that next evening, plus their parents were entertaining guests that were explorers.

"Stay up all night, so we can hear what the guests are talking aboit, they are exploers, which is amazing!" Kassim responded to her seeing Lian and Omar just as curious since Kassim was like their best friend, makimg Jasiri sigh, knowing their parents might not be happy about.

"Whoa, what's going on here, you gugs aren't planning mischief, while there are guests at the palace?" Genie asked them.

"Nope Uncle Genie, Kassim's being calm even if the guests are exploers." Jasiri said to him, relieving him, because Aladdin had been concerned, that antics might have ensudd with Kassim seeing servants bring them dinner, hopimg things would go smoothly letting them be.

Plus it was nearly the kids's bedtime, so Jasmine was putting them down for bed, unaware of Kassim's plan seeing them asleep, or feigning sleep until they were back with the guests making Omar relieved, along with Lian seeing their parents leave the room, getting back out of bed along with Kassim seeing Jasiri asleep making Kassim sigh, while they left the bedrooms.

They were finding a way to listen to the adults talking, like the explorer telling exciting stories, about finding treasure, impressing Kassim especially hearing about the Cave of Wonders, making Lian and Omar exchange a worried look, remembering their dad's lamp had been there before their uncle had let him out.

"Yeah, we should try and bring back treasure!" Kassim said excited, unaware his father had heard, thinking he was imagining hearing his son when he was in bed, making Jasmine have a feeling going to check, seeing Jasiri asleep relieving her, guessing Kassim along with Lian and Omar were probably listening to the explorer was giving them ideas.

"Yeah, but our parents migjt worry, about them." Omar said yawning making Lian agree since it was pretty late, going to bed making Kassim confusedbevause he was still awake but after a while, he was getting sleepy which Aladdin noticed, hearing him carrying him to his room after he and Jasmine discovered him sleeping.

* * *

Jasiri along with her parents, Dahlia and Genie noticed that Kassim, Lian and Omar tired and grumpy at breakfast, knowing they had stayed up knowing they would feel better after taking an nap, which Jasiri got even though her brother and cousins wanted to play, making the young princess roll her eyes at them knowing they would not be in the greatest mood to play especially playing tag, even though Jasmine had suggested to the boys to take an nap.

Genie was curious as to why Kassim along with Lian and Omar was grumpy, hearing Jasmine explain making him get it, hoping that the boys would feel better after their nap seeing Jasiri playing dress-up making Aladdin and Jasmine relieved, knowing that she had been preparing for school, despite the fact she was nervous about it.

"Is everything alright?" Jasiri asked them, seeing them nod in reply.

"We were just checking on you, you know?" Jasmine said to her.


	3. Hide and Seek

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, plus thanks to those that have been favouriting, including the person that reviewed it.**

**In this chapter, it's nearly Jasiri, Kassim, Lian and Omar's bedtime and a game of hide and seek had to end early, which worries Carpet who was playing with them, plus Jasiri and Kassim discover that Carpet does not like sleeping alone, after spending so much time in the Cave of Wonders before Aladdin got in there, plus ShopDisney releasing something Carpet related has me excited.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"You two, along with Lian and Omar have to get ready, as it's nearly bedtime, you know?" Jasmine said, seeing Kassim and Jasiri had been playing hide and seek.

"Awwww, we were winning, but alright, wait we need to find Carpet, you know?" Jasiri whispered to Kassim so Jasmine did not hear.

It was early evening in the palace of Agrabah and while their parents had been busy, Jasiri, Kassim, Lian and Omar had been playing an epic game of hide and seek, which Carpet had been joining in with, before Jasmine had came, interrypting the game making the kids hope Carpet knew they weren't playing anymore because it was nearly bedtime hoping maybe their parents might tell him, washing, getting into pyjamas.

After everybody was asleep, Carpet was confused coming out of his hiding place, where were his friends?

"Were they alright, Kassim not being too wild?" Aladdin asked Jasmine.

"They werr playing hide and seek when I found them, but things were calm." she replied.

Carpet was worrying, flying around pretty fast hoping his friends were not hurt, or in danger, hearing soothing sounds from a room, making him curious going in on tassels like tip-toes seeing toys everywhere, makimg him realise, it was Kassim and Jasiri's room seeing both youngsters were awake, hearing Jasiri nervous, turning on the light.

"Carpet must have came lookimg for us, because we stopped playing, only he must not like sleepimg alone." Kassim said.

"Dad said that Carpet spent a long, long time in the Cave of Wonders, so it makes sense." Jasiri whispered feeling Carpet cuddle them.

"It's alright, you can sleep with us." Kassim said to him.

Carpet was relieved by that, seeing both youngsters get back into bed, getting onto the bed, looking like an extra blanket, only snuggling with Kassim and Jasiri, like he was a stuffed animal to them, despite being part of their unique family.

* * *

Jasmine and Aladdin were surprised, seeing Jasiri and Kassim in a very good morning, unaware that Carpet had been sleeping with them, so was seeing them eating up as the next day, they would be starting school, impressing Lian and Omar hopimg they would have a good first day tomorrow, because Genie knew that Jasiri and Kassim were nervous about starting school besides trying to be happy, when their parents mentioned about it.

"Wait, where's Carpet, is he alright?" Genie asked seeing both Jasiri and Kassim nod, making him along with Aladdin and Jasmine curious guessing something intresting had happened, seeing both youngsters nod.

"After we had to stop playing hide and seek, which Carpet had joined in with, he was confused when we did not find hm, so he was flying through the palace, until he found our room, then we discovered he does not like sleeping alone, so we let him sleep with us, like you let us sometimes." Jasiri explained.

"Awww, that makes sense, you know?" Jasmine said seeing Aladdin agree, going to Jasiri and Kassim's room.

He found Carpet sleeping on Jasiri and Kassim's bed, which he thought cute, letting him be leaving the room, seeing his and Jasmine's kids going there to get ready for the day, along with whatever adventures it might bring.


	4. First Day of School

"Wake up, you know what today is?" Jasmine said, waking both Kassim and Jasiri up, from slumber almost making both youngsters jump after their mom had done that wondering what had gotten into her, forgetting it was their first day of school, at a school called Auradon Elementary.

"Oh yeah, we forgot about that, mommy, you know?" Jasiri said, trying to hide her anxiety, which her mother was sensing, knowing they were very nervous about their first day of school, knowing when they made a friend, things will be fine, making both youngsters exchange a look.

"Yeah, or treat us different, because we're royalty." Kassim muttered, seeing Liann and Omar awake, playing with Carpet, making Kassim giggle which was making him and Jadiri feel a little better about their situation, telling them making them get it.

"We get it, as we have to hide the fact our dad is a powerful cosmic being, or that we can grant wishes." Omar told them, hearing that it was breakfast time as the youngsters went there.

"Are you alright, why so quiet?" Genie asked them, hearing Omar tell him.

"Awww school will be alright, once you make a friend." Aladdin assured them.

"They might not, if they know we're royalty, you know?" Kassim replied, makimg Aladdin and Jasmine get, why their kids were so nervous about school, knowing they could enjoy their first day at Auradon Elementary, seeing them eating up because they needed their energy for the day plus the chefs were making Jasiri and Kassim's lunches.

"They'll be alright, as all kids are nervous on their first dat." Dahlia assured Jasmine as Aladdin agreed with her, knowing she and Genie palace-schooled their kids, including magic which she knew about, hoping that Jasiri and Kassim would have a good first day, seeing they were about to leave, hoping nothing too crazy would happen on their first day as Jasiri and Kassim hugged their parents.

"You think the other kids will want to be our friends, even though we're royal?" Jasiri said to Kassim, as they arrived at Auradon Elementary hearing the sounds of laughter from other kids on the playground, makimg both youngsters breathe deeply, like their parents had taught them when upset, or frustrated.

"Hey there, you're new right?" they heard a voice ask makimg them curious, seeing a chubby girl in a leaf skirt with messy shouOder-lemgth dark red hair with one tattoo on her shoulder and a fish hook necklace around her neck, makimg both Jasiri and Kassim curious.

"Yes we're Jasiri and Kassim, from Agrabah, who're you?" Jasiri asked her, noticing the girl was shy, despite her appearance.

"L-Lani, Maui's daughter from Hawali, but you look cool." Lani said to them, talking and playing before going into the building, to their classroom which was warm and inviting plus the other kids didn't look so scary, sitting beside Lani on the rug with their new classmates, makimg Kassim wish it was like Carpet making Jasiri and Lani giggle because they had told Lani about that.

* * *

"I hope they're having a good first day, as they're nervous, or were this morning." Jasmine said making Aladdin understand, because Jasiri and Kassim had been nervous because they did not hang out with other kids their age, besides Dahlia and Genie's kids makimg Genie understand his friends anxiety.

Plus the annual Desrt Race was coming up, making Genie chuckle, remembering the last one, making Dahlia confused hearing Aladdin explain, making her surprised, that her husband had turned himself into a horse to help Aladdin win for Agrabah's sake.

"Alright, just don't do that again, this year alright?" Dahlia told him.

"I won't plus our Sultan won, besides it was fun." Genie replied.

Later that afternoon, Jasiri and Kassim were back from school, telling them about their day, especially about their new friend, Lani making Aladdin and Jasmine relieved, because they had been worried, seeing them going to do homework.


End file.
